Never Too Late
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: After Arthur throws Hiro off of the building, he gives Claire an offer that she can't refuse. An offer to save the person in her life that she cares most about and maybe even...loves.
1. Chapter 1

I looked over the edge of the building in the night. A year ago, I probably would have tried to jump off of it just to see if I could survive. I was pretty happy with what I had just accomplished. I had made sure that the catalyst wouldn't be put inside of me. Now all I had to do was wait for Hiro to take me back to my own time.

I heard a door open and turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"Cheerleader, it's over. We can go home." Hiro said in perfect English as he walked toward me. That was unexpected.

"Hey you speak English I thought that…" I replied.

"It's a long story." He interrupted. "Just know that I have taken the catalyst. The light is in me now. We have saved the future."

"Wait you put the catalyst in you?" I asked in shock.

"Guess I showed up just in time." Another male voice said. It was an old man who I couldn't help but think was my grandfather Arthur Petrelli. I gasped.

"Keep away Arthur Petrelli!" Hiro ordered before I was thrown to the ground by his telekinesis that he had taken from Peter. "I will save the cheerleader again."

Why is it I always need saving?

Arthur then used his telekinesis to freeze Hiro and grab hold of him.

"I don't think so." Arthur remarked as he put his hand on Hiro. "I'll take the catalyst and your powers too, Hiro."

I looked over to them and noticed the sinister grin on his face.

"You're a dead man." He continued as he threw Hiro off the building.

"No!" I shouted. "Hiro."

He then walked over to me.

"I think that there's someone that you care about more. Someone that you would rather save." He remarked. "Get up. I'm not going to take your powers."

"What are you talking about?" I asked in fear as I stood up.

"Elle. I should have known better than to think Gabriel could change." He explained.

"He killed her?" I questioned in shock. No. No. No. She can't be dead.

"But you know the good thing about time travel is that the past doesn't have to happen." He added. "You could save her. In multiple ways actually. But since she died just recently, preventing her from dying wouldn't change the future that much."

"Why do you think that I would want to do that?" I asked. I did want to save Elle but I couldn't let him know that. Wait, he took Peter's powers. That probably means that he can read my mind. Damn it.

"Well aside from reading your mind, I know that you care deeply for Miss Bishop." He replied.

"What's in it for you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well I'm your grandfather and it occurred to me that I haven't actually done anything nice for you." He answered. "Tell me Claire, have you ever heard a comic book called _9__th__ Wonders_."

"No." I answered. What the hell did a comic book have to do with our conversation?

"Well it's a very fascinating series. A lot of people that you know are in it: including you." He stated as I gasped in shock. "It was written by the late Isaac Mendez, the son of my friend Carlos. Anyway, he had a knack for drawing the future. Almost all of the events of the comics have come true. However, there was one issue that was deemed too controversial to be published. Lucky for you, I happen to have a copy of it."

He pulled a comic book out of his coat pocket and my eyes immediately widened. On the cover was a picture of me…kissing a girl…but not just any girl…the other girl was Elle.

"As you can see, the publishers didn't want to associate themselves with a lesbian storyline." He explained. "But this book tells a great deal of your future. The thing is it won't happen unless you save your future first."

"What exactly would I have to do?" I asked. I can't believe that I was actually considering his idea. I mean, I liked Elle and thought she was beautiful but I don't know if I would ever kiss her. I couldn't exactly see myself starting a lesbian relationship with her either. I ran my hand through my hair as I waited for his answer.

"Well all I would have to do is send you back to the exact moment that she died." He explicated. "I realize that your blood could bring her back from the dead but I think you would prefer if she never died in the first place. It saves you the grief of having to look at what he did to her."

"So you want to send me back to when Sylar killed her?" I asked as he nodded. "There's a small problem with that. How exactly am I supposed to stop Sylar from killing her? Not only is he physically stronger than me but he also has his telekinesis and he has my power as so I couldn't hurt him."

"I believe you know your powers better than anyone." He stated as he went to belt. I noticed he pulled a gun out of a holster. "All you have to do is hit him in his weak spot when he's not looking and he'll be gone forever."

"Okay I'm gonna ask why are you helping me?" I replied as I took the gun from him. I obviously couldn't use it on him because he would suspect it. "What's in it for you?"

"I'm not such a bad guy." He responded.

"You threw your own son out of the sixth story of a window." I reminded him.

He chuckled. That is _really_ not funny. "Okay so there is something in it for me." He said with a creepy smile "You see Gabriel plans on killing me but if you kill him, he won't get the chance. And who knows how many other people you would be saving as well? That is what you want to do after all, isn't it, be a hero?"

"But how many people would you be killing?" I countered.

"If all goes well, none." He replied. "No one has to die from a result of this, Claire. Though, I suppose I could just send you home if you don't care. I'll just let you know that he burned her corpse, so you may not be able to do it on your own."

Damn it he's making me feel guilty. Do I really want to risk other people's lives just to save Elle's? I can't believe that I'm about to accept this.

"Okay, send me back." I told him. He put his hand on my shoulder and was no longer on the building. I was on the beach, I could see Sylar had Elle pinned to the ground. He started speaking and I knew that I didn't have much time. I also knew I would only get one shot. I aimed the gun and fired. The bullet hit him in the back of the head and blood began squirt out. Elle heard the gunshot and noticed the blood and how he went limp. She pushed him off of her and looked around the beach.

"Claire?" She asked in shock as she noticed me holding the gun.

So how do people feel about what Arthur did? On one hand, he allowed Claire to save Elle which sets up their future. On the other hand, he also saved himself. Now that Sylar's dead, who will stop Arthur? You have to read more to find out. You also have to review because I won't update without them.


	2. Chapter 2

I suddenly found myself on the beach with Gabriel, my hands still cackling with electricity. One minute I was in the Bennet house, trying to get Claire and the next I was here. I was still wearing only Gabriel's shirt which went about to my thigh. The eclipse was over but now it was nighttime.

"What was that?" I asked Gabriel as I powered down.

"Hiro Nakamura." He answered. Yes Kaito Nakamura's son. I think he had time travel powers.

"Ah strange day." I commented as I limped over to him. Damn I really wish that we did have Claire here because then I could use her blood to heal my fucking leg.

"Was Bennet lying about my parents?" Gabriel asked me seriously as he looked me in the eye. I knew I couldn't tell him the truth and that the Petrellis weren't actually his parents.

"Of course he was. He's Bennet." I lied.

"He seemed to think that you knew something about them." He continued. Oh crap why does Claire's dad have to be such a fucking douche?

"He's just trying to mess..." I said as I looked over my leg. Gabriel held me in his arms. "…with you."

"Sit down." He instructed as he sat me on the ground. God I was in so much pain. Damn I hate being shot. Gabriel began to run his hand over my face before I turned and looked at him. I gasped before he looked into my eyes and kissed me. I then noticed that his hand glowed. Oh crap that was exactly how that whore Bridget's power worked. He must have taken it. He started to make out with and pushed me to the ground. He interlocked our fingers, pinning me to the ground. "I've been thinking."

"About what?" I asked nervously.

"What you said about finding ourselves free of parents and powers." He stated. Okay I really did not like the inflection that he used.

"What about it?" I asked even more nervously.

"You were wrong." He replied. He's going to kill me. I just know it. There's nothing that I can do to stop him. "Nobody ever really changes."

"You did." I tried to tell him. I had a strong feeling that it wouldn't work. "I saw you."

"It was temporary." He responded. "And then I got my powers back. And I understand now. I'm never gonna change."

At that point, I could have sworn that heard someone. I thought about screaming for help but it wouldn't do any good. No way would they be able to stop him.

"Neither are you because we're both just damaged goods." He continued. I could have changed. I really could've changed. If I had never gone into Pinehearst in the first place, I wouldn't have fallen back into this role of company girl. I could have left with Claire and Peter. My powers could have been fixed. Peter was good at that empathy thing even without his powers.

"You're hurting me." Was all that I could say.

"I know." He replied as he lifted his finger to begin to cut my head open. My braced myself for the pain when all of a sudden I heard a gunshot. Before I could even register what happened Gabriel fell limp on me. I put my hand on the back of his head and felt blood. Someone shot him. That's the only way that you kill a healer and by a wound to the head. I pushed his body off of mine with all of my strength and I couldn't believe what I saw. I couldn't believe who the person holding the gun was.

"Claire?" I asked in shock. How did she get here? How did she know where we were? How did she get a gun?

"Long time no see." She commented. It was like she wasn't angry at me at all. And what the hell did that mean? It couldn't have been more than a few minutes.

"What the hell, cheerleader!" I exclaimed as I tried to stand. Oh god I was still in a lot of pain.

"Here let me help you." She offered as she walked over to me. She was still holding the gun. Did she come to kill me as well? She held me up as she put the gun in her coat pocket.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"It's a long story." She told me. "Right now we have to do something about that leg."

"What are you going to do?" I asked. If she was offering me her blood, I would gladly take it.

"I need to make a phone call." She said as she took out her phone. "Hi Dad. I'm on the beach. I need you to come down here right away. Bring a full set of clothes and a syringe."

Okay so not only was Claire going to give me her blood but she was also going to give me something to wear. What had I done to deserve such kindness from her? I mean I shot her and attacked her mother. This is very strange day.

"Okay so he's coming down here." She replied as she hung up the phone. She then proceeded to tell me what happened. Apparently Hiro had taken her back in time for some reason to the day she was given to Bennet. She actually spent some time babysitting herself. She then told Bennet not to give her to Kaito. Apparently after that, Hiro had the catalyst put inside of him. That was when Papa Petrelli showed up and stole Hiro's powers and the catalyst and threw him off the roof.

"So then Arthur told me that I killed Sylar and saved you, it would be saving him. I didn't want you to die so I agreed and he sent me back here." She concluded. I couldn't help but wonder if she was omitting someone but she had saved me. Why didn't she want me to die?

Almost as soon as she stopped his explaining, a car pulled up and Bennet stepped out. I noticed his face and I could see several versions of shock on his face. Those were probably that Sylar was dead, that Claire killed him, and she wanted to help me.

"Claire what are you doing?" He asked her. "There's no way I'm giving your blood to that psychopath."

He was talking about me like I wasn't even here. I always hated when people did that. I'm not a child. I'm 25 years old for crying out loud.

"Dad I really think that I can help her." Claire argued. "She was trained to be ruthless and unemotional but I think I can undo it. I know that there's a good person in there somewhere."

That was really sweet. No one had ever said anything that nice about me when I was around. Bennet handed her the syringe and she stabbed it into her arm. Once it was full, she took it out and stuck it my leg. If I didn't know that her blood was disease free, I would be worried. I saw wound that Bennet had caused healing and the pain went away. I don't know what came over me but I suddenly hugged her.

I broke away from her seconds later. She gave me the bag of clothes and I was suddenly happy that I was the same size as Claire. While I was changing, I began to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So I'm going to Pinehearst with Elle." She told. "I have some unfinished business that I need to take care of."

So apparently I'm going back to Pinehearst. I figured that it would be a good idea to listen to Claire since she was helping me and not listening to her got me in a bunch of trouble earlier. On top of that she had a gun, which I presume is still loaded, especially if she plans on killing Arthur. I will have also completed my mission. Sure she was only going there to kill him and didn't have the catalyst in her but it would still be a success.

"If you can, try to contact the Haitian. That's how Angela beat him before." Bennet replied. "I'll get rid of the body."

"Do you have a gas can in there?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Can I have it?" I questioned.

"No." He replied.

"Come on I think the best way to get rid of the body is by burning it. It's much quicker than digging a grave." I explained. He hesitantly gave the gas can with gas in it to me. I poured it over Gabriel's body and used my powers to start a fire. I probably shouldn't have been so happy about burning a guy who loved me for about an hour but he also tried to kill me several times.

"So let's get going Claire Bear." I said. Bennet frowned at that but Claire smiled. She liked me for some odd reason. Someone actually like me! I need to have a party after Arthur is dead. I don't know how or where but I've decided I will throw a party. Okay so Claire might be the only one there but that's good enough.

So Claire and I took her dad's car and began to drive towards Pinehearst. It would definitely take longer to get there then by plane. I trusted that Claire knew what she was doing though.

Once we were on the road, I decided to speak. "So can I say that I'm sorry?" I asked.

"It doesn't really matter." Claire replied. "If I anything I should apologizing. I should have dragged you away from there. Then this whole mess wouldn't have happened."

"They chained me up as soon as I got there." I remarked. "You were right all along. I also don't think that I want to be a company girl anymore. I'm not sure what I'll do cause I don't know how to do anything else but I'll figure something out."

"We can figure that out later." She responded.

"Do you think we could stop somewhere and get me some new clothes?" I asked.

"What's wrong with those?" She countered.

"They have your cheerleader germs on them." I joked. "I feel like I should be doing cartwheels and shouting peppy statements."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Maybe later." She remarked

The drive to Pinehearst was very long. We took turns driving all night to get there. About halfway we just decided to screw it and took a plane. We arrived there in the evening. When we got there the guards were already taken out. Someone else had been here.

"I don't think that we're the first ones here." Claire commented as she drew her gun.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"I get a clear shot on him when he's not suspecting it." She replied.

As we took the elevator, I tried to charge up in case there were any guards we got there. Nothing came out.

"Claire I think the Haitian's here." I remarked.

"That makes things easier." She said.

We walked toward the clearing. That was when I noticed the Haitian…and Peter. It seemed like he had the same idea that Claire did.

Claire walked in into the room and followed closely but not too closely.

"Claire, I see you've made it back here." Arthur said. At that point she drew her gun. "Why you ungrateful little…"

That was when she fired, hitting him point blank n the head. He feel to the ground dead.

"Claire?" Peter asked as I walked inside. "Elle?"

"You should probably try to do something about the formula." Claire said to Peter "I've done what I needed to do. And just to make sure that I don't kill anyone else…"

Claire dropped the gun.

"We should get going." She told me as I followed her out of the building. I don't know where we were going but anywhere was better than here.

So this chapter was written in Elle's POV. The action has been moving along pretty quickly. I'm here to announce that this story will only have three chapters. So the only thing that is left is for Elle and Claire to get together. That will be in the next chapter, I promise. Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle and Claire walked out of the Pinehearst building slowly. Claire had been curious of what her relationship with Elle was going to be like. She kind of wish that she had actually read the comic that Arthur had shown her. That was the part that she didn't want to tell Elle about because she didn't want to feel like she was forcing Elle into a relationship because of prophetic comic book.

"You know I never did thank you." Elle remarked as which caused Claire to turn and look at her. The younger blonde couldn't help but wonder where Elle's forthcoming was going to lead.

"For what?" Claire questioned.

"For saving my life." Elle responded. "And not only did you save me, you saved me from Sylar of all people, the monster that I helped create. I can't believe that I slept with him."

"You slept with him?" Claire said in disgust. "Ew."

"Didn't my general lack of clothing girl that away?" Elle joked. "But seriously I didn't have time to get dressed when we was being chased by an angry man with glasses and a gun. Did I ever apologizing for shooting you? If I didn't I'm sorry about that. Anyway the fact that you beat Sylar makes you super cool in my book You've been upgraded from cheerleader to friend."

"I guess that's good because I haven't been a cheerleader since I dropped out to hunt Level 5 guys." The younger blond replied.

"Claire, you don't want to be a company agent." Elle remarked. "I can give you two examples of people who lives were ruined by Primatech. The first is your dad. He lied to everybody about what he was doing and why he was doing it. I bet you didn't know that he joined the company because a telekinetic guy killed his pregnant first wife."

"Wait what?" Claire asked in shock.

"You know I think it would be better to let you discuss this with him." Elle replied. "Anyway the second person is me. I was trained to be a company agent since I was 6. I had my life taken away from me. When I was your age while most girls were going to prom, I was stuck in a facility. I've never had a date that was not part of an assignment and I just lost my virginity yesterday at twenty five years old. I really wish that I could be your age again so I could live my life the way I wanted to."

By the end of her speech, tears began to flow from Elle's face. Claire couldn't help but want to hug her. She wrapped her arms around the older girl, hoping that it would make her feel better. The human contact definitely did increase Elle's mood. Especially since she wasn't very used to positive human contact. Claire held onto her tightly until she stopped crying. Claire wasn't exactly experienced in the art of comforting as she also seemed like the one who needed to be comforted more than the comforter.

"So what are we going to do now?" Elle asked.

"You wanna go to Atlantic City?" Claire suggested.

"Claire, you don't look 21." Elle replied. "I barely look 21. Wait a minute that gives me an idea."

Elle began to scroll through her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"I'm looking through my list of people with abilities." Elle explained as she continued scrolling the list.

"Who are you looking for?" Claire questioned as she tried to look over Elle's shoulder. Elle just moved the phone away from her.

"This list is top secret." Elle said as she reached the name that she was looking for. "Found her. Hmm that's not very far from here."

"Where isn't very far from here?" Claire prodded.

"Manhattan." Elle answered. "We're heading to Manhattan to meet someone."

"Are you sure that this person can be trusted?" Claire asked as got they got inside the car that they rented.

"Yes I'm pretty sure that they can. The profile seems to check out. She runs a computer business that is pretty successful." Elle responded. "Trust me Claire. I know what I am doing here."

The two of them headed across the bridge into New York and soon found themselves in Manhattan's Upper East Side. It was the place made famous for _Gossip Girl._ It was a place where some of the richest in the United States lived.

"Can you at least tell me what this person can do?" Claire asked.

"I want it to be a surprise because I don't want to try to talk me out of it." Elle replied as she pulled into a driveway. After parking the car, Elle stepped out and began to walk toward the door. Elle rang the doorbell and it was answered by a girl who looked about 18.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"Yes I'm looking for Alyson Benjamin." Elle said. "Is she here?"

"Yes she's upstairs." The girl replied. "I'll go get her. Why don't you come inside and I'll get her?"

Both Claire and Elle walked inside of the house. They took a seat on a sofa while the girl ran upstairs. In a few minutes a woman in her 40s that looked a lot an older version of the teenager.

"What can I do for you?" The woman asked in her nicest tone.

"Ms. Benjamin, my name is Elle Bishop and this is Claire Bennet." Elle stated. "I'm just going to cut to the chase. I know that was you that answered the door because I know that you have the ability to change your age."

"How do you know that?" Alyson asked.

"I used to work for a company that tracked people with abilities." Elle explained. "Let me start by explaining I do not wish to cause you any harm and am only here because I have a question about your ability."

"What is it?" Allison asked as she shifted the teenager that had answered the door.

"I want to know if your ability can be used on other people or just yourself." Elle questioned. Claire still couldn't quite see where Elle was going with that.

"I can use it on other people but I usually don't." Alyson answered. "But why do you want to know?"

"Well I kind of have a favor to ask you." Elle said. "I was wondering if you could make me a teenager again."

"Why should I?" Alyson asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Because I never got to experience what normal teenagers get to." Elle explained. "I was locked in a facility from a very young age. My father abused me as a power source which did a number on my mind. I didn't even get to celebrate my birthday. I'm 25 years old and I've never been on a date, never been to a movie, and I've never even been on a rollercoaster. On top of that, I think I like someone who it's not exactly legal for me to be with."

"How old do you want to be?" Alyson asked as she walked over to where Elle was sitting.

"17 years old." Elle answered.

"Elle, can I talk to you before you do this?" Claire asked.

"I'll give you two a minute." Alyson said as she walked out of the room.

"Damn it Claire what is so important that you need to talk to me about?" Elle asked in frustration.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Claire asked.

"Yes I'm sure!" Elle responded. "I was serious about wanting to be your age. There's so much that I want to do. I want to go to a high school party. I wanted to go a college party. I want to be fucking 17 again!"

"I just don't want you to feel that you have to change for me." Claire said.

"I didn't say anything about you." Elle countered.

"You said you like someone who's underage." Claire pointed out. "That's me. You don't know anyone else who's underage and you don't have to change for me."

"I want to change. It will feel like a fresh start to me. I can look back on the horrible things that I've done like they never happened." Elle said as she looked over to the direction that Alyson had gone in. "I'm ready now."

Claire was able to see in Elle's eyes that she wanted this for herself. She couldn't tell Elle no. She also couldn't help but wonder if a teenaged Elle would look any different.

"Okay you need to be completely still." Alyson instructed. Elle stood still and was covered with a green light. Once it subsided, the main difference was that her hair was shorter, only going down to her shoulders. She was pretty much the same, maybe a few pounds lighter.

"I don't feel much different." Elle commented as she ran her hands over her rejuvenated body.

"Well a transition from 25 to 17 isn't as different as a transformation from 18…" Alyson said as she morphed into her older form. "…to 40."

"Yeah I kind of want to know why you do that." Claire remarked.

"Well I get all of the thrills of being a teenager with all of the respect of being an adult." She explained, once again becoming a teenager. "Plus I can buy alcohol. So anyway I was going to have a party tonight. You two are welcome to stay if you want."

"Okay." Elle replied. "You know I was thinking about throwing a party myself but I don't know anybody so this will work better."

"Well make yourselves at home." Alyson said as the two blondes took their shoes off. "And don't break anything. This stuff is expensive. Sure I can buy more but that's a hassle."

"Do you mind if I ask how old you are?" Claire questioned.

"I'm 130." Alyson replied as she slipped into the kitchen, giving Elle and Claire time to talk.

"So, how long have you liked me?" Claire asked.

"It's been pretty much from the moment that we held hands on the plane. I know that it was just so I could load you with electricity but I still felt a connection. Did you feel it too?" Elle responded.

"I think I did." Claire said as she grabbed Elle's hand. "You know there's someone that I've been wanting to do since yesterday."

Claire grabbed onto Elle's face and pulled her into a kiss. Elle kissed back hungrily. They continued until they heard the sound of the doorbell.

Alyson came out of the kitchen to get the door. "I'm not saying that you will but if you want to have sex by any chance, please use one of the bedrooms."

Both Elle and Claire blushed as Alyson opened the door to let numerous party guests inside.

"So can you get drunk?" Elle asked.

"I can but I think it wears off quicker than with most people." Claire explained. "I would probably need to drink a lot to keep up a buzz. So what do you want?"

"Just get me a beer." Elle said as Claire went to retrieve two beers. "Bottoms up."

After they finished their first beers, some music began to play. It was a dance style song.

"I love this song." Elle said. "Come on let's get up and dance."

Elle grabbed Claire's hand and took her to dance floor.

_Hot and dangerous, if you're one of us then roll with us_

_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love when got on hot pants on and up_

_And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club _

_And no you don't wanna mess with us got Jesus on my necklace_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexyfied_

_So let's go-oh-oh_

_Tonight we're going hard hard hard ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is our our our ou-ou-ours _

_We're tearin it apar apar par pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars we are who we are_

_We're dancing like we're dumb dumb du-du-dumb_

_Our bodies goin numb numb numb nu-nu-numb_

_We'll be forever young young young you-you-young_

_You know we're superstars we are who we are_

By the time the song was done, Elle was grinding up against Claire and definitely attracting attention. The two of them just had some more drinks.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Claire asked.

"I was just doing what I felt like." Elle responded. "You know I think I do wanna head upstairs."

"Are you sure?" Claire questioned.

"I'm sure if you are." Elle said. "Are you?"

"Yeah." Claire remarked.

Elle took her upstairs and into the first open bedroom she could find.

"You sure that you want to do this?" Claire asked.

"Claire I really don't know much about relationships but I do know that I want you." Elle said as she put her hands on the bottom Claire's sweater and began to pull it off. Underneath, she wore a red bra. Claire did the same to Elle's t-shirt and revealed the white bra she was wearing.

Elle moved her way down Claire's sides as she pulled her into a kiss. She unbuttoned Claire's jeans and pulled the skintight pants off. Claire made sure to do the same and both of them were left in their lingerie.

They broke apart and Elle began to fiddle with Claire's bra until it was off. She immediately wrapped her fingers around Claire's hardened nipples and gave them a squeeze. Unable to feel pain, Claire was filled with nothing but pleasure. She gasped as Elle began to lick at them with her tongue. While this was happening, she didn't even noticed the other blonde descending her panties down her legs. She did feel Elle slipping a finger inside of her however.

"Oh god that feels amazing." Claire moaned loudly as Elle slipped another finger inside her core. She didn't feel her hymen being broken but absolutely loved the fact that nothing was between. Elle began to spark her fingers into Claire. Again without pain the electricity only made her body vibrate. It made her orgasm even more amazing. Elle pulled her fingers which were covered with Claire's juices out too drunk to notice Claire's hymen was repairing itself. She licked her fingers clean.

"Yummy." She commented.

"Well let's hope that you taste as good as I do." Claire said as she stripped the rest of Elle's clothes off. Claire decided to use her tongue to lick down Elle's torso and to her pussy. Elle could barely brace herself before Claire began to lap at it. She grabbed onto the back of Claire's head and pushed her face into her pelvis while the stimulation continued.

"Oh Claire…Claire…Claire…I love you Claire!" Elle moaned before screaming as she orgasmed.

"I love you too." Claire said as she cuddled against.

The two of them dressed and exited the room. Claire's buzz had worn off and she sobered up so she was able to drive them to a hotel.

Elle woke up in the morning, remembering most of what happened.

"Do you remember last night?" Claire asked her from the other side of the bed.

"Yeah and I loved it." Elle said. "I don't know where we're going from here but I know I'm happy right now."

So that concludes this story. It looks like all turned out well for them. Elle got a few years of her back to live the way that she wants to. Alyson is played by Julia and Emma Roberts in her two forms. Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
